Let Me Whisper In Your Ear
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: James is in love with Angelina Foster, a Ravenclaw a year bellow him. They are forced to break up when they don't get along together. Then Angelina is forced to move to Scotland because of her father's job. What is going to happen? ONESHOT! JP-OCC, JP-LE!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. J.K. Rowling wrote the series, not me.****

This song is based on the song "Angie" by The Rolling Stones. My name is Angela and the character Angie is not based on me. She is not happy, or the lead character and she is not perfect. Therefore she is _not _a Mary-Sue!

I changed around some of the Marauder's years and Houses, so please don't complain about that.

Please read and review.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Let Me Whisper In Your Ear _**

****

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

****

* * *

_Angie, Angie_

_When will those clouds all disappear?_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here?_

* * *

"Ang, we need to break up," James Potter blurted out. "What?!" yelled James' girlfriend Angelina. James knew this wouldn't be easy. He had been dating Angelina for the past two years. Angelina Foster was a pretty Ravenclaw girl, a year below him. They had met through James' close friend, Remus Lupin, who was in the same year as Angelina. Remus had always been able to notice the slight blushing and flirting between Angelina and James and had soon had enough of it and had decided to get them together. They always seemed like the perfect couple to everyone, even James' best friends who knew absolutely everything. However, nobody had ever noticed what had been going on between them lately. "Angie, I'm sure that you've noticed that we haven't been getting along very well lately. Haven't you?" Angelina sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know, it's just I never really expected us to break up or anything." Angelina and James had been getting into a lot of fights lately. They hadn't been agreeing on very much and it kept them pretty tense around each other at times. Nobody had noticed these fight; they all believed that they were still the perfect couple. It was the complete opposite. "I feel the same way. I mean, all these people think we are soul mates and crap like that. They think that we _have _to get along and _have _to get married, because we're meant for each other." "If only they knew…"

* * *

_With no loving in our souls_

_And no money in our coats_

_You can't say we're satisfied_

_But Angie, Angie_

_You can't say we never tried_

* * *

"I guess it's goodbye then." Angelina sighed. James looked into the sad hazel eyes he had never expected to see. "Yeah, goodbye…" Both students had tears running down their cheeks. They wanted so badly to get along, but there was nothing they could do. They were just too different for each other. Angelina got up from her seat and got slightly closer to James. "I will always love you James, no matter what." "Love you too." Angelina began walking from the sofa couch. She spun around as she got to the door. "We can still be friends right?" "Yeah, friends…" James received a sad smile and his ex-girlfriend disappeared.

* * *

_Angie, you're beautiful_

_But ain't it time we said goodbye_

_Angie, I still love you_

_Remember all those nights we cried?_

* * *

James walked into the Great Hall the next morning. He spotted Remus sitting alone at the edge of the Gryffindor table and Sirius waving at him from the Slytherin table. James quickly waved back and took a seat next to Remus. Remus was nibbling on a carrot while reading his potion's book. James noticed the sad look on his face as he turned the pages. "Remus, what's wrong?" James asked. "Nothing," Remus grumbled. James quickly looked around the hall. As his eyes passed the Ravenclaw table, he noticed that someone was missing. Angelina. "Remus, where's Angie?" Remus slumped his shoulders. He turned to James. "She left this morning." James was slightly confused. Why would she leave? Was it because of the breakup? "Why would she leave?" Remus looked up at James, his big amber eyes shining with unshed tears. "Her father got a job in Scotland. She's going to be moving there and going to another school." "She's _moving_!" Remus nodded sadly. He gave James a sad look before going back to his book.

* * *

_All the dreams we held so close_

_Seemed to all go up in smoke_

_Let me whisper in your ear_

_Angie, Angie_

_Where will it lead us from here?_

* * *

"So?" said Sirius, as he, James and Remus walked to their classes, "Aren't you sad that she's gone? I mean she was your girlfriend and everything."

Remus had Defence next period while James and Sirius had double Potions. Sirius and James usually loved double Potions because it was the only class they had together. However, neither of the two were in a happy mood today.

"Actually, we broke up."

Both Remus' and Sirius' eyes widened.

"What?" squeaked Remus. "What happened?"

James sighed.

"It's just that we don't get along well anymore. We've been fighting a lot lately and we haven't been agreeing on anything. Everything we say leads to a fight. We're just not meant for each other like everyone thought we were."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sirius, "I always thought you guys were meant to get married and have a family. I never expected you guys to break up."

"But anyway," added Remus, "Even if you didn't break up with her, she still would have moved away and you would have broken up anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," James said sadly, "Well whatever, I need to get to class!"

James shifted his books and began to run down the hallway. Both Sirius and Remus noticed that even when James passed Severus Snape he didn't insult him like he usually did on a daily basis. Nothing similar to "wash your hair, Snivellus" or "didn't need no elbow grease for those trophies in detention, did you" was heard.

"I have to go too," said Sirius, "See you after class, Remus."

Sirius stormed down the hallway after his best friend. Remus sighed sadly before walking to his classroom.

* * *

_Angie, don't weep_

_All your kisses still taste sweet_

_I__ hate that sadness in your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie_

_Ain't it time we said goodbye?_

* * *

Weeks had passed since Angelina had left and James would still constantly think about her. He knew that even if she was here her could never date her or even get along. However, he was still in love with her. He had convinced Remus and Sirius that he had gotten over it, but it just wasn't true. Angelina was the only thing on his mind twenty-four seven. She was even in his dreams. There was one other thing that was bothering James even more. He liked someone else. Lily Evans, another student in his year and house. Lily had hated him for the past six years, ever since they met on the train. James had just met Sirius and they were already planning pranks to play on the other students. Lily however didn't like pranks and hated them for it. The next year, Remus, whom James had grown up with, started Hogwarts and joined in on James and Sirius' group, along with Peter Pettigrew, another in James' year. Lily hated Peter right away, but she never hated Remus. Remus was sort of like her. Maybe Remus could help him.

* * *

_With no loving in our souls_

_And no money in our coats_

_Y__ou can't say we're satisfied_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lily giggled as James covered her eyes and began to lead her around.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Ooo! I like surprises."

Like he had done with Angelina, Remus had talked to Lily and asked her to give James a chance. They had been dating since last year, and you could obviously see that they were better together than James had been with Angelina. However, James still thought of her at night.

James released his hands from his girlfriend's face. A smile appeared on James's lips as a gasp was heard from Lily. His work was a success.

He had planted fake stars in the sky with his wand to form her name. It had taken him a while but it was worth it. Anything for his girlfriend.

"James!" she gasped, "This is beautiful!"

James wrapped his arms around her and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Lily, I would give you the world."

* * *

_But Angie, I still love you, baby_

_Everywhere I look I see your eyes_

_There ain't a woman that comes close to you_

_Come on __baby dry your eyes_

* * *

Four years had passed since that day. Lily and James were now married and living together in a beautiful cottage which James had named 'Godric's Hollow', in praise of the founder of his Hogwarts house. Sirius lived in his parent's house just a few blocks away, in a muggle area, and Remus lived down the street from them. James was happy with his life. He lived with his wife and he had his friends nearby.

A knock was heard from the door, shaking James from his thoughts. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the door. He quickly opened it, gasping at the sight.

"Angie?!"

It was Angelina! James couldn't believe his eyes.

"James, is that you?" Angelina asked.

"Wow, it's great to see you again!"

Angelina smiled brightly.

"You haven't changed a bit!"

Angelina threw her arms around James neck. James tightly hugged her back. It felt great to be back in her arms.

"Come in, please."

James grabbed her arm and led her to the couch in his living room. They sat down.

"So, how have you been lately?" James asked.

"Great! I got a job as a Medi-Witch at the school I went to. I love it there! What about you?"

"I'm married to Lily and I'm an Auror. Got First Class, Order Of Merlin a couple of months ago."

"You're married? Wow, James, that's great! Whom are you married to?"

"Lily Evans. You remember her, right?"

"How could I forget her? She was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She used to help me with a lot of my problems when I was younger."

"I didn't know that. It's great to know that you like her."

James suddenly then remembered something.

"Ooo, can you wait a second? There's someone I would like you to meet."

James hurried out of the room. He returned with a small bundle of blankets in his arms.

"What's that?"

James sat down next to Angelina. He pulled back some of the blankets to reveal the small face of a sleeping child.

"I would like you to meet my son, Harry."

Angelina gasped.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful! James, you're so lucky to have a child like this."

"Yup! Harry James Potter, my pride an joy."

A small yawn was heard.

"I think he's waking up," said James.

The small child lifted his lids, revealing big, almond-shaped green eyes. Angelina couldn't believe how beautiful they were.

"He has gorgeous eyes, exactly like Lily's!"

"I hope they work like her's, too. I'm almost blind."

The child reached up a hand to Angelina and grabbed her finger. Angelina laughed.

"He's the cutest thing!"

James smiled widely.

"Nobody's cuter than my son," he laughed.

Angelina ran her fingers through the child's messy black hair.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry giggled and smiled. Angelina laughed and looked at her watch.

"Merlin, I have to go! I have a meeting in two hours. I need to get back and get ready."

"Angelina?"

"Yes, James?"

"Will this be the last time I see you?"

Angelina looked down at her lap.

"I don't know James. I'll try to come whenever I can. I can't Apparate or Floo here from Scotland. It's too far. But I will try; I promise."

Angelina gave James a loose hug.

"I love you."

She gave Harry a small kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair. She then smiled crookedly to James and walked to the front door.

"I'll see you again James, I promise."

She left.

* * *

_But Angie, Angie_

_Ain't it good to be alive?_

_Angie, Angie _

_They can't say we never tried _

* * *

James never did see Angelina again.

* * *

**A/N****: **I never planned to write this story. I just came up with it an hour ago on a bike ride. Angelina is not a Mary-Sue! 


End file.
